


The Boys

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy has issues but everyone loves him, Bellarke Engaged, Bromance, Captain Daddy - Freeform, Completely unnecessary level of explicit sex for this fic- but you know me by now. Smut is my thing., Doctor Clarke Griffin, Enemies to Bromance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Jasper and Monty are annoying, Jasper and Monty have their own Youtube show, Marijuana, Neighbors, Other, POV Bellamy Blake, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Smut (bellarke), Soldier Bellamy back from war, but their hearts are in the right place, established bellarke, its a comedy, lots of pot, moderate violence will ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: When Bellamy Blake comes home from war, he just wants peace and quiet. He wants a simple life and to marry the woman of his dreams.But with the boys next door, that's gonna be a problem.However, for Bellamy's sake, that's probably a good thing.





	The Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellofthetolppl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellofthetolppl/gifts).

> Okay.  
So this fic is really a departure for me. It's meant to be mostly comedic. The Bromance dynamic between Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty will take over the fic, probably. But Bellarke will be constant.
> 
> Also, this is a gift for Bellofthetolppl. I hope it makes ya laugh! and thank you for your insightful thoughts, and for being a beta reader!

The first thing that Bellamy Blake did when he got home from war was kiss his fiancé, Clarke Griffin. It was a deep and all-consuming kiss. After almost a year of not seeing her, they both found themselves crying- she had her head buried in his neck as he held her tight, his arms clasped firmly around her body. 

_ God, he missed her. _

Clarke and Bellamy had met in the military. She was a doctor (honorably discharged), and he was an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Operator. She knew what to expect when a loved one came back from war- and she had the patience of a saint. Bellamy considered himself the lucky one here, he knew it was going to take a lot of patience to get used to the person that war had turned him into. 

After dinner with their parents and his sister, they went straight home. Immediately, Bellamy’s eyes fell to a large box in the middle of the floor. It had the contents of his desk in it, “You really did it?” 

“Well,” Clarke said, staring at the box that had his state-of-the-art desktop workstation inside, “you asked me to, Bell.” 

He nodded, thinking about the endless computer screens- watching drones shoot other men, mothers and even children... some operators would shoot animals just for shits and giggles. Bellamy fucking hated them. 

Because of that, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stomach touching another set of keys or staring into a monitor any time soon. 

“You don’t have to decide what to do with it tonight,” Clarke said, wrapping her arms around his waist, “We can leave it here, come back to it.” 

“No,” Bellamy shook his head, “I can’t. I’ll get rid of it.” 

“What?” Clarke looked genuinely stunned, “Bellamy, that’s thousands of dollars... that’s your livelihood right there.” 

Taking a deep breath, Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, “I can’t... I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to erase those memories... but even seeing the screens on the airplane was too much. I can’t, Clarke. I’ll find another job.” 

Biting her lip, Clarke nodded, “I get it,” she said, her voice sounding sad, “I’ll take care of it, you go to bed, babe.” 

With a kiss on the lips and heartfelt thank you, Bellamy did as he was asked. 

Bellamy had been back not even three weeks before he heard them the first time. 

The Dumbasses. 

That’s what he spitefully named them, when they one so rudely started yelling, “Oh, Daddy! Gimme more! Oh yeah!” As Bellamy had Clarke climaxing underneath him, her shouts filling the apartment. 

Clarke didn’t care, of course. And before the war, Bellamy wouldn’t have- but now, things were different. Bellamy just wanted quiet. He wanted intimacy... He didn’t want two goddamn _children _living next door to him and listening in on his sex life. 

“Who the fuck lives next door now?” Bellamy asked with a little bit of a bite when his head hit the pillow. 

“Oh, just the boys,” Clarke said smiling into Bellamy’s skin, while she cuddled up to his chest. 

_ “The __B__oys?” _ Bellamy deadpanned, before he yelled, “More like the dumbasses!” 

“Jesus, Bell,” Clarke slapped his shoulder, “Sorry, guys!!” 

Moments later, several knocks in a perfect sequence fell against the other side of their bedroom wall. 

“Was that Morse Code for... _ good __work_? What the fuck, is that a joke?” 

“Bell stop, it's fine. They’re a bit immature, but Monty and Jasper are awesome,” she yawned, sprawling out all over the bed, “you’ll learn to love ‘em.” 

“Doubt it,” he murmured, shaking his head. However, Clarke knew Bellamy better than anyone else... If she liked them, maybe he would, too. 

Moments later, Bellamy couldn’t help but doubt that as someone yelled, “Chug, Chug, Chug!” and more yells erupted from next door. 

* * *

The noise continued. 

It happened at all hours of the day and night. Mostly, Bellamy can hear stupid games and pranks happening, he overheard one of them practicing their standup. 

“If con is the opposite of pro, then is Congress the opposite of progress?” 

Bellamy let out a snort and rolled his eyes at that. 

“Impeachment: the constitutional way to swipe left on a president”

That one got a laugh out of Clarke before she yelled, "Trevor Noah said that the other day!" 

Then the voice said, even louder, “Did you hear about Monica Lewinsky becoming a Republican? The Democrats left a bad taste in her mouth.” 

Another time, it sounded like they were destroying something with baseball bats. 

Which, as it turns out, was what they were doing- it was old televisions. 

But when they started playing fiesta music for hours one day, Bellamy decided he’d had enough. Approaching their door, Bellamy exhaled and prepared himself for conflict. Before he even knocked, the door opened to reveal a young Asian man in a red hoodie staring back at him, “Whoa,” he said, his eyes going wide, “Fuck- Jasper! Turn the music off. It’s Clarke’s man- In the flesh!” 

Looking over Dumbass Number One’s shoulder, Bellamy found Dumb Ass Number Two, running around in a cape and some sort of green nylon suit, with tighty whities over it. It was a ridiculous image that Bellamy never wanted to see. Dumbass Number Two was tall and lanky and wearing goggles. Turning the music off, he walked over and took a bow. Stretching his hand out, he smiled, “Hello. I am Jasper, and this is Monty... Welcome to our show.” 

Staring at his hand, Bellamy brushed him off, “Grow the fuck up, and turn the music off. The walls are thin, and I’m trying to sleep. And if I ever hear you guys mocking Clarke again, I’ll kick your ass.” 

“That was all Jasper,” Dumbass Number One piped up, “Even I have limits.” 

Rolling his eyes, Bellamy turned away, and heard Jasper murmur, “Someone needs some reefer- if ya know whatta mean.” 

"Jasper, everyone knows what you mean," Monty said, before pushing him inside. 

To the Dumbasses’ credit, they were quiet for the rest of the night. 

* * *

“So, I think Jasper and Monty are concerned about you,” Clarke said, as she put her bags down on the kitchen island, “Monty gave me this for you.” 

Bellamy stirred the pasta sauce he was working on, before taking a small crown royal bag out of Clarke’s hand. Opening it up, there was about an eighth of weed inside. 

“What the fuck...” Bellamy murmured in disbelief. 

"Jasper literally said, "Mr. No Chill needs to wind the fuck down." Apparently, it's top of the line.” 

Bellamy stared at his fiancé in shock, “I can’t use this.” 

“Why not?” Clarke asked, smiling, “it’s decriminalized now- and it’s better than Xanax or something.” 

“But still...” Bellamy continued to stare down at it. He had been wound tight for a long time, maybe getting stoned would be helpful? 

“Look, if you don’t figure out a way to relax Bell, I’m gonna start slipping you something. And I’d prefer not to do that. But your attitude is driving me crazy, too.” 

“Fine,” Bellamy conceded, before putting the pot away, “but I still hate them.” 

“I know,” Clarke chimed, as she went to change out of her scrubs. 

Much to Bellamy’s surprise, Clarke pulled out a pipe after dinner and began preparing the weed herself. Catching his eye, she blushed, “What? Didn’t know your girl liked getting stoned?” 

Bellamy slowly shook his head in surprise, “I- no. I didn’t... But it’s cool, I guess. What about the hospital?” 

“I’m careful,” Clarke said smiling before she took a hit. Settling back into the couch, she passed it to Bellamy, “please, just try? This strain of cannabis shouldn’t make you paranoid or anything.” 

Bellamy nodded. He’d smoked weed a handful of times in college. It was probably shitty stuff compared to this though. This was smooth, and he actually enjoyed the scent. Suddenly hyper-aware of just how tense he had been for months, he took a hit- and passed it back to Clarke. It didn’t take long for him to settle back with her and start to feel a tingly sense of calm come over his limbs. 

It felt... _ good. _

The weed also made Bellamy feel hornier than he had in years. As he sat there, watching Clarke in the glow of the television screen, he began to think about all of the ways he could get her to let him go down on her (of course he could just ask, but they were both fans of spontaneity). 

Much to Bellamy’s surprise, Clarke seemed to feel the same thing. So, when she started rubbing her foot against his dick, Bellamy couldn’t help but start sliding his hand up and down her leg. She then got up to kiss Bellamy’s neck and unzip his jeans, and he didn’t stop her. It was an amazing feeling, being totally relaxed, watching his girl’s head bob up and down as she lavished his cock with fluid strokes, and generous licks. 

With his hand in her hair, he felt himself begin to swell and tighten. Before he could finish though, he stopped Clarke, “Wait, babe,” he said, taking in the sight of her slightly swollen lips and blown pupils when she looked up at him, “C’mere. I wanna do it nice and slow.” 

Biting her lip, Clarke helped him undress her. And they did it right there on the couch, her riding him slowly, bodies pressed together, skin on skin. It was the closest he’d been to her since he had gotten back, and it was definitely what they both needed. 

Soon, Bellamy had two fingers along with his cock inside her, while his thumb settled on her clit. With their foreheads pressed together, the couple shared the same breath until Clarke came apart with a shudder and a little whine. Once she was done, Bellamy carried her to bed and fucked her slowly until he spilled into her. 

It was the first time since coming home that he didn’t apologize or get upset about something after sex. Instead, he pulled Clarke close and spooned her until they both fell into a heavy and uninterrupted sleep. 

Okay, maybe those boys weren’t_ so _bad after all. 


End file.
